In A Field
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: Jude, in a field, yelling as loud as she can into the sky. Sounds like a normal Jude Harrison day, right? But who is she spending the day with? Please R&R -One-Shot-


"Come on."

Jude looked up from her journal at the sound of his voice.

She put her pen down and closed her journal.

"Why?" "Because I said so."

She shook her head. "Not good enough." He nodded and smiled a little. "I want to take you somewhere, but it's a surprise."

Jude looked at him a minute, then stood and walked out with him.

They got into his car, and he drove out of the parking lot they were in.

Jude looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but he never did. "So, where are we going?" "I told you, it's a surprise."

Jude sighed. "You know, I'm not really up for surprises right now."

He glanced at her and smiled."That's when you need one the most."

The week before, Jude and her boyfriend of six months, had broken up, and so far, she hadn't told anybody why.

But right now, all he wanted was to see her have a good time, even for just a little while, that's all he had ever wanted, was for her to be happy.

That's why, when she was with the other guy, he never told her how he really felt, because she was happy.

But now it's not even about that, it's just about her today.

Jude looked around as he slowed the car, and was confused by what she saw. "Where are we?" "Nowhere." She looked around at the vast emptyness, and nodded. "Yeah I can see that, but why are we here?"

He smiled and opened his door. "Just get out and come with me."

Jude opened her door and followed him as he walked out into the middle of a field, then he spread his arms wide and tiped his head back.

Then, as loud as she ever heard him, he yelled

**"I LOVE COUNTRY MUSIC"**

Jude looked at him like he had lost his mind, she was a little afraid he really had. "What are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yell out something you've never told anyone else."

When she looked around, like she was cheaking for people, he chuckled. "There's nobody here, it's just me and you."

Jude just stood there for a minute, and then she smiled and looked up to the clear blue sky and took a deep breath.

**"I HATE GREEN BEANS" **

She looked at him, only to see he looked shocked, she chuckled at the look. "What's wrong?"

He gave her a completely serious look and said "How can anybody hate, green beans?"

Then at the same time, they smiled and burst out laughing.

He watched her laughing, thinking how much he loved that sound.

Jude got her laughing under control and looked at him. "OK, your turn again." He nodded and thought about it for a second, then shouted out

**"I LOVE THE RAIN"**

**"I LOVE TV MOVIES"**

**I HATE SPIDERS"**

**"I HAVE THIRTEEN JOHNNY DEPP MOVIES"**

He looks at her "Really?

Jude shrugged "What? I like him."

They went back and forth for a few more minutes until finely, Jude shouted out something that made him stop.

Jude took another deep breath and yelled

**"MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME"**

Then she looked at him to see what his reaction was.

He looked a little surprised. "Really, that's what happened?"

She nodded, and he started to walk over to her, but she shook her head.

"It's your turn now." He chuckled and nodded. "OK"

**"JUDE HARRISON IS MY BEST FRIEND"**

Jude smiled "Really, I am?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you are. Now it's your turn."

Jude chuckled "This is really going to surprise you."

**"I'M GLAD MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED"**

He looked at her, a little confused.

"Why?"

"Because it gave me a reason to break up with him, I wanted to for a little while now, I just didn't really now how."

He still looked confused "Why did you want to break up?"

She just shook her head "It's your turn now."

He nodded his head and smirked.

**"I WAS JEALIOUS"**

Jude looked shocked "You were?"

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

She just looked at him for a second "Why?"

He shook his head "Now it's your turn."

Jude shook her head and smiled, knowing she should have seen that one coming.

**"I'M IN LOVE"**

He looked shocked, wondering who with, since it couldn't be her boyfriend if she had wanted to break up.

He wanted to ask, but he just took his turn.

**"SO AM I"**

They look at one another, before closing the gap between them.

He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

She looked up into his eyes, and he leaned down, covering her mouth with his own.

When they broke the kiss, both gasping for air, he looked into her eyes. "Is this for real?" She smiled and nodded as she gave him a squeeze. "This is so real, this has always been real."

"Why now?" She smiled "Because it's to late to do it yesterday."

He chuckled and held her tighter, as he buired his face in her hair.

"I love you Jude Harrison.

She smiled "I love to, and I always will.

* * *

**Well, I decided to leave it up to you, who she was with, that way, it can be whoever you want.**

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
